epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Brawl Royale
Brawl Royale is a Flash game created by Matt Roszak in 2008. The player takes control of Matt in a quick-draw competition; the player must press the Space Bar to attack and defeat the enemy before they do the same to Matt. With each successive round, the opponents' reaction time becomes quicker, forcing the players to react even more quickly. There is also a two-player mode, where the second player takes control of Lance with the Enter key. Opponents Brawl Royale NoLegs.jpg|NoLegs Brawl Royale Tonberry.jpg|Tonberry Brawl Royale Red Mage.jpg|Red Mage Brawl Royale Yoko.jpg|Yoko Littner Brawl Royale Black Waltz.jpg|Black Waltz Brawl Royale Lazarus.jpg|Lazarus Brawl Royale Mecha.jpg|An unnamed Mecha Brawl Royale Natalie.jpg|Natalie Brawl Royale Canti.jpg|Lord Canti Brawl Royale Goku.jpg|Zombie Goku In order from first to last: *NoLegs *Tonberry *Red Mage *Yoko *Black Waltz *Lazarus *An unnamed Mecha *Natalie *Canti *Goku Relation to the Epic Battle Fantasy series Brawl Royale appears to be partially canon to the , due to several references: *The final boss of Brawl Royale - a zombified Goku - returns as the final boss of , looking even worse for the wear than before. His new injuries seem to be a result of Matt's strike against him in Brawl Royale. *The Red Mage returns as the first shopkeeper in . He is called a "former rival", referencing to his duel here. *NoLegs appears atop the King Slime in EBF - assuming that he survived Matt's blow, his appearance as a boss may be an attempt to avenge his defeat in Brawl Royale. On the other hand, several details of Brawl Royale conflict with the Epic Battle Fantasy series: *In Brawl Royale, Natalie displays no magic abilities, instead using a katana and shuriken to fight. *Lance uses swords in Brawl Royale, whereas his EBF incarnation uses guns and a gunblade. *At the end of Brawl Royale, Matt slices the entire planet in half. This is not reflected in the EBF series, although the possibility of the world somehow being repaired is not entirely impossible. Influence on the Epic Battle Fantasy series Whether or not Brawl Royale is canon to the EBF continuity, it would appear to have inspired the later series in several ways: *As mentioned above, Goku, the Red Mage, and NoLegs all return in some fashion during the EBF series. Lance, Yoko, and Canti also appear in the series, albeit in different roles. *The unnamed mecha appears to have inspired the design of the Praetorian boss in EBF4. *Some of Matt's swords made their first appearance there, most notably the Heaven's Gate, but also Stone Edge, Silver Blade, Devil's Sunrise, Razorback, and G*bson EB0. *Several outfits seen in Brawl Royale inspired or reappeared as some of armors available in EBF3 and EBF4: **Natalie's outfit may have inspired the Ninja Skirt **The Casual Shirt resembles the one worn by Lance in Brawl Royale **The Army Jacket may be inspired by Lazarus's outfit **The Red Jacket is based on Red Mage's clothes **The Mage Hat is based on Black Waltz's hat *The attack Matt uses to defeat Natalie may have been downsized and recolored for Matt's recurring Holy Sword/Seiken skill and the one used against Black Waltz for Light Blade. Trivia *NoLegs' bandaged appearance and choice of weapon in Brawl Royale are likely a reference to The Kitten Game. *The Tonberry is a recurring enemy from the Final Fantasy series. This particular Tonberry is wearing the helmet of Pyramid Head, a well-known monster from the Silent Hill series. *Black Waltz hails from Final Fantasy VIII. He has appeared previously in some of Matt Roszak's animations, including No Name and FF Battle. *Yoko Littner is a character from the Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann anime. Her appearance in Brawl Royale is mainly based on her combat outfit during the Mugann invasion of Kamina City, but her boots appear inspired by the outfit she wears when the Dai-Gurren Brigade sets off into space to confront the Anti-Spirals. External links *Brawl Royale on Newgrounds *Brawl Royale on Armor Games Category:Games Category:Brawl Royale